eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing Me a Song
|year = 1983 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 7th |points = 66 |previous = Jij en ik |next = Ik hou van jou}} Sing Me a Song was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1983 in Munich performed by Bernadette. The song is a plea for global unity. Bernadette asks her listeners to "sing me a song" - of any type - in the hope that the entire world will be able to join in. Importantly, however, she also asks her listeners to sing a song "About your country/How it is there and what do you do over there?", suggesting that unity can be achieved just as well through an understanding of other countries as it can by adopting a larger culture. Bernadette also recorded an English-language version of the song, with the same title; "Sing Me a Song". The song was performed eleventh on the night, following Greece and preceding Yugoslavia. At the close of voting, it finished in seventh place. Lyrics Dutch= Sing me a song Zo’n klein chanson Blues, ballad of folk Kinderliedjes mag ook En laten dan mensen zingen uit alle landen Sing me a song Sing me a song Waar de wereld om draait is muziek En muziek doet verstaan Sing me a song (Sing, sing, sing me a song, song) (Zing een chanson-son) Zing een chanson (Sing me a song, song, zing het dan) Over je land (Over landen) Hoe het daar is en wat doe je dan zo aldaar? (Sing me a song) Sing, sing, sing me a song, song Zing een chanson-son (Zing een chanson) Sing me a song, song, zing het dan En laat me even weten Kan ik je soms ook helpen? Sing me a song Zo’n klein chanson Bruin, blank of zwart ‘t Komt uit hetzelfde hart Sing me a song Sing me a song Waar de wereld om draait is muziek En muziek doet verstaan Ho ho, come on Sing me a song (Sing, sing, sing me a song, song) (Zing een chanson-son) Zing een chanson (Sing me a song, song, zing het dan) Over je land (Over landen) Hoe het daar is en wat doe je dan zo aldaar? Sing me a song Zing een chanson Hoe je leeft (Hoe je leeft daar) Laat het me weten, dus sing me a song |-| Translation= Sing me a song Such a little chanson Blues, ballad or folk Children’s songs are allowed too And then let the people of all countries sing Sing me a song Sing me a song What the world is all about is music And music makes understanding Sing me a song (Sing, sing, sing me a song, song) (Sing a chanson-son) Sing a chanson (Sing me a song, song, come on and sing it) About your country (About countries) How it is there and what do you do over there? (Sing me a song) Sing, sing, sing me a song, song Sing a chanson-son (Sing a chanson) Sing me a song, song, come on sing it And let me know Can I maybe help you too? Sing me a song Such a little chanson Brown, white or black It comes from the same heart Sing me a song Sing me a song What the world is all about is music And music makes understanding Ho ho, come on Sing me a song (Sing, sing, sing me a song, song) (Sing a chanson-son) Sing a chanson (Sing me a song, song, come on and sing it) About your country (About countries) How it is there and what do you do over there? Sing me a song Sing a chanson How you live (How you live there) Let me know it, so sing me a song Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1983 Category:20th Century Eurovision